Prank Call
by GangstaBoo101
Summary: Sonny and Tawni decide to prank call Chad. Better than it sounds. Review if you love Channy!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like. I'm a closet Channy fan. None of my friends know. If you support Channy, then support me. Wow, that was Cheesy. I'm just gonna stop talking.**_

**__****I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

_**Prank Call**_

_**Sonny's POV**_

"Shut Up! I'm not doing it!"

"You have to face your fear sometime."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Then do it."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine, give me the phone." Tawni and I had been debating for over half an hour over me prank calling Chad. I so did not want to do this. "So, what am I going to say?"

"Say, your name is Brianna Marshall, and you're calling to order a pizza."

"What if he recognizes my voice?"

"He won't, everyone sounds different over the phone, just do it already."

"You owe me big."

"You're going to love me for it. Just call already."

"Fine!"

I dialed the number, and every time the phone rang my heart beat faster and faster. I was really hoping he wouldn't answer, but unfortunately he picked up, and I had to start talking. I put him on speaker so Tawni could hear too. We were sitting on my bed, legs crossed, giggling hysterically. I tried to put the giggling to a minimum, and as soon as I heard his voice, it stopped completely.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Jake's pizza parlor?" I said confidently, and he thought I couldn't act.

"No, I think you have the wrong number. This is THE Chad Dylan Cooper."

Tawni and I looked at each other and I could tell we had the same idea. "Who?" I asked into the phone. I heard an intake of breath on the other line, and almost burst out laughing. I could tell Tawni was struggling to keep her laughter under control too. I'm so glad we did this. Then, we heard a chuckle on the other line, and looked at each other, then the phone in confusion.

"Oh, I get it. This is a _Random!_ Isn't it?"

"Sir, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Sonny Munroe!" I was panicking. He knew exactly who I was. What am I supposed to do? I decided to keep up the charade.

"Oh My Gosh! You know Sonny Munroe?" Tawni left the apartment to let out her laughter. She so thought we were busted, till I said that. She came back just in time to here Chad's next words.

"Wait, so you've heard of _So Random!_ and not _Mackenzie Falls?" _

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what your talking about. Wait so do you know Sonny Munroe or don't you, because I would love an autograph!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not get autographs!"

"Who's Chad Dylan Cooper?" I was trying so hard to keep from laughing. His ego must be crushed. Excellent!

"Oh My Gosh! I can't take this anymore! Whoever you are-"

"Brianna Marshall," I stated, cutting him off. "Make sure to tell Sonny that when you get her autograph for me. Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, whatever. Bye."

"Wait, you need an address for her to send it to, do you have a pen and paper." This was so good.

"Hold on."He mumbled in the phone, he sounded…defeated. Wow, we made Chad Dylan Cooper sound defeated. This should go in the record books. "Okay, what is it?"

I decided to end it here, I was about to explode from laughter. "182"

"Okay, 182" He spoke slowly while he wrote the number.

"Peace out Suckas!" I exclaimed in the phone in the same voice as Chad, and hung up. Tawni and I burst out laughing after I ended the call.

"He's going to kill us!" I said between laughs.

"I know," Tawni said, trying to find words "but it was worth it."

_**Awesome, right? Review if you love Channy! Let me know, if I should continue this. Since this is my first one, all I'm asking for is 10 reviews, if you want me to continue.**_


	2. AN

_**Hey, sorry, this is not a new chapter, but I am about to go to sleep, so before I do, I just wanted to say thanks to all you people that reviewed, and admitted to being closet channy fans too. I now know that I am not alone in the world. Lol. I said if I got 10 good reviews that I would continue the story. I got 25, and I always keep my promises, so expect a second chapter soon. Probably tomorrow. You guys are awesome, and thanks for giving me my chance!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Here is Chapter 2 of Prank Call. I've been stumped over what I was going to make this chapter about, like how does Chad react? What does it lead to in the end? You know. So, here is what I came up with. Thank you guys again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this.**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

_**Chapter 2: Change**_

_**Next Day at Condor Studios**_

_**Chad's POV**_

Does Sonny truly think she can pull one over on Chad Dylan Copper, use MY line, and get away with it? Well, she's got another thing coming.

I walked down the halls on the way to the Mackenzie Falls set. The only truly great show in this studio. I was a little late for rehearsal, but no one ever really minds, I mean come on. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. The greatest actor of our generation.

I walked into my dressing room to make sure everything was perfect. Of course it always is. I stepped out of the dressing room, and I started to think about how I was going to get back at Sonny. This plan couldn't be something she'd expect. No, it had to be big, and I know exactly what it's going to be.

_**Sonny's POV**_

Last night was so much fun. Tawni and I couldn't stop talking about it. That was so good. As I walked into the prop room, something hit me. No, I mean, something really hit me. "What are you doing?" I asked Zora as I took the piece of sandwich meat off of my head. "Testing out my new meat catapult. What do you think?" She asked innocently, like there was nothing wrong with this.

"As long as your target isn't me, I think it's cool. So, what's the point of this thing anyway?"

"I was bored, so why not? Plus it will make for awesome revenge on the Mackenzie Falls snobs." She said, in the most evil way possible, while rubbing her hands together. Then, I realized something. Revenge. Something that was not out of Chad's nature.

"Zora?" I said with fear distinctly in my voice.

"Yeah, Sonny."

"I think we're going to have a problem."

_**Chad's POV**_

"Chloe, I'm sorry, but this is not working out between us. You and I, we come from two different worlds. World's that would become chaos if they were merged. I'm sorry." I said dramatically as my now ex-love interest lay on the floor completely over exaggerating the scene.

"Mackenzie, don't do this. Please-"

"Enough! I must go." I said as I walked away, leaving her behind in the park prop stage.

"And, CUT!" The director yelled over the mega phone. I don't understand why he needs a mega phone; he's right in front of us. "That was great kids. See you tomorrow."

I walked off set into my dressing room to unwind from yet another great day of acting by the CDC. _Maybe I should go see Sonny later, or right now. Yeah, right now seems good. _As I walked off the set, I thought about how brilliant this plan was. She'd never expect –

"CHAD!" Oh God. Why now? "Chaddy, where are you going?" Portlyn asked, being her usually annoying self. She just won't get it through her head, that I don't like her. I like Son- Whoa, was I just about to go there?

"Portlyn, what is it?" I asked with annoyance clear in my voice.

"Well what's wrong Chaddy bear? Aren't you –"

"DO NOT Call me that!"

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, but Portlyn, you need to get over this." I said while waving my hand in between us. "We're not, nor will we ever be together."

"Okay, apparently you're having a really bad day, so call me when you've sorted out your issues." She said angrily, and then stormed away from me. She probably still doesn't get it, but I'm not going to waste my time over it.

I walked over to the _So Random! _set to see Sonny, hoping Portlyn hadn't followed me. She can be a bit obsessive. As I went to knock on Tawni and Sonny's dressing room door, it swung open and I was met with a pair of big brown eyes, staring back at me. "What do you want Chad?" she asked, but it was clear she was afraid of what I was going to do as revenge for the prank call.

"Just thought I'd stop by and visit my favorite random. What are you doing today?" I asked innocently. She looked at me suspiciously probably wondering what I had planned. "I was actually getting ready to go home, we finished rehearsal early today." She explained.

"Okay, well I have a better idea, how about you and me go and grab something to eat?"

"Really, Chad? Really? This is not like you at all."

"Well," I said as I put my arm around her and started leading her out. "Maybe you just need to get to know the CDC a little better."

We walked outside and headed over to my shiny black convertible. Sonny stared in awe at the sporty vehicle. I didn't really see what the big deal was, I get a new one every week. Next week, I think I'll go for a cherry red, or silver. "Nice car Chad." Sonny stated simply.

"It's alright." I said, then I opened her door for her so she could step in. She was a little hesitant, but eventually stepped inside. Once, I got in on my side, and turned the car on, I looked over to Sonny who looked a little bit nervous. "Just relax Sonny, you're with Chad Dylan Cooper now."

"Seriously, you have got to stop with the whole third person thing." She giggled. Maybe she's right… Nah.

"Okay, so where do you want to go?" I asked her, she stared at me, questioning whether or not she should really go anywhere with me. This just keeps getting better and better.

"Um, how about that new Chinese place down the street. Tawni went there and said it was really authentic, though with Tawni, you never know." She laughed then, started to relax in her seat.

"Really, Chinese? I always took you for a pizza kind of girl." I said then, flashed her with one of my famous smiles, as I pulled out of the parking lot, and onto the road. She tensed up once again, and got a serious look on her face. "Um, w-why would you t-think that?"

"I don't know." I lied. "You just seemed like it is all."

"Nope, I'm all for the Chinese food." She said nervously, then we just sat in the car in silence till we reached the restaurant. I know, that she knows, that I know. Wow, that was a convoluted sentence. I'm guessing, she's just paranoid about what I'm going to do about it, because everybody knows Chad Dylan Cooper gets revenge.

As we sat down at our tables, Sonny looked around the restaurant, amazed by how authentic the restaurant really did look. "Wow, they have paper lanterns, bamboo, everything. This place is beautiful."

"Yes, you are." I said while staring at her. Then I realized my mistake. She looked at me stunned then I faint blush stained her cheeks.

"Did you just say-?"

"No!" I exclaimed before she could finish her question. She looked at me, and a knowing grin spread across her face. "I think you did." She said confidently.

"I think you're hearing things Munroe."

"Am I Chad? Am I really?" She said in the same mocking tone that I usually use. "Just admit it Chad, you think I'm beau-."

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do Not"

"Do to"

"Okay, maybe I do, but tell no one. The CDC doesn't do compliments. It would ruin my reputation."

"Aww, Chad."

"Be quiet and look at your menu."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So we're good?" she asked.

"Oh, we're so good." I answered, and then we continued to look at our menus in silence till the waitress came and took our orders.

_**Sonny's POV**_

I can't believe Chad hasn't done anything yet. It never takes him this long to come up with revenge. Maybe he's truly changed, I mean, he did call me beautiful… Get a hold of yourself Sonny! He's Chad Dylan Pooper. He doesn't change. Great, the waitress just took our menus, now I have nothing to distract me. Ugh, this is killing me. Why am I freaking out so bad? Oh, yeah, because Chad, won't just get the revenge over with. Now, I'm paranoid. Any other time I would be happy to be on a date with Ch-. Wow, did I just think that? Ugh, forget it. Might as well enjoy this while it last. "So, Chad?" Why did I talk first? I should've let him start. Ok, calm down Sonny. Just. breathe.

"So, Sonny?" he said awkwardly. Wow, we really have nothing to talk about.

"Um, Chad, why did you ask me to come out tonight?" I truly was curious. He never did stuff like this.

"What? I can't ask my friend to come out to a nice restaurant with me for the evening without getting third degree?"

"Chad, I only asked one question." I said, confused. Why was he so nervous?

"Whatever."

"Really Chad? Why are you so uptight?"

"Uptight? I'm not uptight. Chad Dylan Cooper _does not_ get uptight."

"Fine, Chad."

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

Just then, our food came, finally giving us something to break the awkward tension. We sat there and ate in silence. Once we were done, I offered to pay the bill, but Chad insisted that he had it, so he paid, and then we left out to his car. Instead of opening the door for me like he did before, Chad turned me around abruptly, and looked me straight in the eye. "Sonny, I know tonight was very awkward, but I don't want it to be like that between us. We're friends and we should act like it more." Chad said while making sure my gaze was stuck on him. He looked sincere. This was a whole new side of Chad, that I'd never seen before. I hadn't realized that during this time we had both leaned in a little closer than usual. "Chad, I want the same thing. You're right. Wow, that was odd." I said looking away.

"What?"

"I just said you were right." He started laughing at me, then opened my car door for me, before getting in himself.

We sped off back to Condor Studios so that I could get my car, and head home. I would never hear the end of it from my mom if Chad dropped me of, and then had to pick me up the next morning, because I had no car. Before I slipped in my car, I heard Chad call from behind me. "Oh, and Sonny?" he asked from his car.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming out with me. I had fun."

"Yeah, me too." I said, then he sped off, out of the parking lot.

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter. I will be doing a third chapter. Thanks for reading. Hopefully I will be able to get the third chapter up soon. Thanks again for the reviews, you guys are awesome. Don't worry, in the next chapter, You'll see more of Chad's revenge, and how it effects Sonny. **


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy helping my mom with some stuff. So, I'm not going to hold your attention any longer with the nothing that I have to say. It will all be at the end!**_

_**I sadly do not own Sonny with a Chance. If I did, new episodes would come out way sooner.**_

_**Chapter 3: Paranoia**_

_**Next Day at Condor Studios**_

_** Chad's POV**_

Last night with Sonny was great. It was awkward, but in a way, I'm glad we got a chance to hang out. I'm not completely sure how I feel about her yet. I guess it'll come to me when it does. _Not that I'm, you know, considering liking a Random! I mean come on. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. _Oh, who am I kidding, I've considered more times than not.

As I sat in my dressing room, just relaxing, waiting for rehearsal to start soon, Sonny ran in, out of breath, into my dressing room. "Sonny?" I received no answer. Instead, she stared at me wide eyed for a second then ran out. I quickly got up and went out to try and catch her, but she was gone. Hmm, I wonder what that was about. She looked kind of upset. Usually the ladies are thrilled the next day after getting a date with The CDC. Of course, Sonny was different. She was always different. I guess that's another reason why I like her. "Mackenzie Falls Cast! To the set!" The director hollered over the useless mega-phone. Then, I was off to be the very handsome and sensitive Mackenzie.

_**Tawni and Sonny's Dressing Room**_

_** Sonny's POV**___**(A/N: I know Chad's POV was short, but don't you want to know why Sonny ran in, then spontaneously left?)**

Why did I do that? Now, Chad's just going to be asking questions. Why doesn't he just get it over with already? I can't stand this anxiety, but last night _was_ great. _Awkward_, but great. Chad couldn't have changed to this nice guy all of a sudden. Could he? No, he's Chad Dylan Cooper. He's known for revenge. Nobody ever pulls one over on Chad Dylan Cooper and lives to tell the tale. Well, he doesn't kill them or anything, but… never mind. He's just very good at revenge, and So Random! is usually at the receiving end of his pranks, so I would hate to see what he would do if he had a reason. Okay, Sonny, you can do this. Just go in to that stupid drama set and demand Chad to tell you what he's planning, yeah; I can do this… right after lunch.

As I walked in to the commissary, I tried not to look over to the Mackenzie Falls table. Maybe if I don't make eye contact with him, he won't say anything. Unfortunately, that plan went down the tubes when I heard a "Hey, Sonny!" come from two tables behind me. I pretended not to notice and continued walking over to the lunch line, ready to be served the beige hunk of, whatever it was. I should have known that, apparently, nobody ignores Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What's up Munroe?" he asked as he slid over next to me.

"Nothing. Why is something supposed to be up?" I asked paranoid. I looked up at him, and noticed his signature smirk spread across his face. Then I looked around the cafeteria ready for anything. I really hope he doesn't ask about why I ran in like that earlier. I barely know why. Maybe I can distract him if he starts on the subject.

"Chill Sonny. You need to learn to loosen up sometimes like me. Why do you think I'm always so calm?" he asked as he popped his collar. I burst out laughing which made him look at me funny. I decided to give him my reason as to why I was laughing, because apparently he was serious. "You calm? Really Chad? Really?" I could see him get flustered just by me using his line. He had the shortest fuse ever.

"Hey! Chad Dylan Cooper is extremely calm." He said, almost yelling at me.

"Why are you trying to prove a point that's not true?" I asked, staring at him like I was questioning his sanity. He really got a kick out of that.

"Oh yeah Munroe? If anyone gets mad easily it's you. You may look all giggles all the time, but everyone knows that there's only one thing that really gets under your skin."

"Oh, and what might that be?" His face was all of a sudden to close for comfort, but there was no way I could get away from it. His answer was short and sweet and so not what I expected.

"Me." He whispered.

"And, what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, feeling the anger building up in me.

"Face it Munroe, I'm the only one that can affect you."

"Oh really Chad? And, how exactly do you do that?" I didn't mean for my words to come out as harsh as they did.

"I'm doing it right now." He said with a smirk. That's when I really became frustrated, realizing he was right.

"You know what Chad Dylan Cooper, just because you infuriate me to no end does not mean that you 'affect me'" I said using his tone. "It just means you're the most annoying person in Condor Studios, possibly the world. Now I'm done having this conversation.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?" he asked. I decided that it was time for Mr. Pooper to be 'affected'.

"No, we're not. I'm done here." Then, after storing away the look on Chad's face after I went out of routine, into my memory, I stormed away out of the commissary. I could hear Chad yelling behind me, "You'll regret this Munroe." I didn't really know what I would be regretting. I didn't really think it was that big of a deal. On the bright side, I got under Chad's skin after he got under mine. On the bad side, his revenge was probably going to be a whole lot worse now. Great, Sonny. Just great.

_**Hey guys, so there is Chapter three. Sorry it's so short. I was going to finish the story, but its 2:30 in the morning right now, and it's not that I'm tired, but I don't really think well at this time of day, or night, or whatever it is right now. I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter. I've had writers block for the last couple of days which is why this wasn't up sooner, also why it's so short, so sorry about that. I have a pretty good idea of how Chad's revenge, which if you haven't guessed it already and you probably haven't because I'm very vague like that, is going to play out. I just have one question. Should I end this as a Channy romance thing or just leave it as one of their usual moments of fighting? Let me know, and you'll see how it all plays out in the end. Thanks!**_

_**P.S. Does anyone know what they mean by 'Life' in the document manager. The days are going down on my stories, and it's freaking me out. Sorry I'm new to writing on here. Lol.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is Chapter 4. I'm trying to get this done soon so that I won't leave any people hanging. Misunderstanding is put on hold until I'm done with prank call. Sorry. I think I'm going to stretch this out to a 5****th**** chapter though. Just know I'm working as hard as I can to get these stories up. **

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance, though I do own a habit of having writers block at the worst times!**

_**Chapter4: Breakdown**_

_**Sonny's POV**_

Okay, it's been three days since the call, and still nothing. You've got to be kidding me. I know he's doing something. This is Chad we're talking about. He never just lets things go. It's just not him. As I paced around the dressing room, I heard a knock on the door, but instead of waiting for me to answer it, who enters the room? None other than Chad Dylan Cooper. "Chad, what do you want?"

"Whoa, what's with the attitude Munroe? I can't stop by and say hi to my favorite random?"

"No" I said with clear distaste in my voice. Then he clutched his chest dramatically and said,

"That hurts me Sonny. How can you say no to Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Really? You don't like no? Well, let's change it to something even better. How about bye?" I said as I turned him around and pushed him out the door. He stopped himself in the doorway, with a smirk on his face. "Just face it Sonny. You don't want me to go. You love me too much. It was bound to happen. You got lost in my eyes for that one magical moment, and you were gone." He said while apparently trying to make me get lost in his eyes. I decided to play along.

"You know what Chad? Your right. I can't believe I didn't see it before. Your eyes, that award winning smile, the door about to be slammed in your face." I said dreamily.

"You see? Now was that so- Wait, what?" Then, I pushed him out and closed the door, making sure to lean against it in case he tried to get back in. I could hear him yelling at me from the other side, as I laughed at how easily he fell for that.

"You'll regret this Munroe. You know you want me."

"Really Chad? Really?" I said from the other side.

"You know Sonny; you're starting to say my line more than me now. It has got to stop."

"Whatever Chad."

"Can you at least open the door so we can talk face to face?"

"Actually, I think you were just leaving."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good." Then I heard his footsteps as he walked away. The truth is, I didn't want Chad to go, but I couldn't take the chance on a prank. It would be too embarrassing.

_**Chad's POV**_

I can't believe she just shut me out like that? Nobody shuts Chad Dylan Cooper out. Not even stupid cute Sonny Munroe. At least I can find her later. We really need to talk about why she stormed in to my dressing room the other day. She distracted me, so I forgot to ask her. It's ironic that I accuse her of falling in love with me, when it's the other way around. Yes I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am in love with Sonny Munroe. It's so clear that she doesn't feel the same though; I mean she did just throw me out. What's got her freaking out so much lately?

As, I walked down the hall on the way to the Mackenzie Falls set, I thought more about how weird Sonny has been acting. Our whole love/hate relationship hasn't been the same since, um…

That's when it hit me.

"Take that Chip Drama Pants." The rest of the cast of So Random screamed at me from behind a wooden catapult. I took the piece of meat off of my head, and looked at them like they were insane, because they were.

"Uh, what was that for?"

"It's for what you did to Sonny!" The little one said.

"Yeah" They all screamed unison.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to Sonny."

"Oh yeah, then why has she been in her dressing room all day?"

"I don't know, but what makes you think I had anything to do with that?"

"You have something to do with everything wrong!" The tall skinny one claimed.

"Ok, usually true, but for this you're wrong. I don't know what's up with Sonny lately."

"And we're supposed to believe that?" The blonde boy said.

"Uh, yeah. I'm serious; I don't know what's wrong?"

"Fine, we'll take it for now, but if we find out you did have something to do with this. You're dead Pooper." The blonde girl said, and then they all walked away with their stupid catapult. That's it; I have to find out what's wrong with Sonny, right now. I turned around and marched to Sonny's dressing room. I banged loudly on the door. "Sonny! Open this door now." Oh God, I sound like my father. She opened the door wiping the sleep out of her eyes with a blanket wrapped around her. "Chad?" she asked groggily. Great, I woke her up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, but I have to know what's wrong. I just got ambushed by the rest of Chuckle City, demanding that I tell them what I did to you, and I don't even remember doing anything. Well, nothing that would make you extremely upset. Just the usual." I explained. She eventually came around and looked at me in frustration.

"Chad, it's not about what you did, but what you're going to do. I don't know what it is, but I suggest you get it over with, because I'm tired of always being paranoid."

"What are you talking about?" I asked exasperated. "First you bust into my dressing room and then bolt out without saying anything. Then, when I talk to you, you're looking around like ninjas are going to come out of nowhere any minute and attack, and finally, I come down here to talk to you, and get kicked out a few seconds after entering the room. Sonny, I know we have our fights, but this is ridiculous. Will you just tell me why you're acting so weird?" I hadn't realized I had started yelling, and she looked at me in shock.

"Um, well. Uh…" she stuttered.

"Really Sonny? Really?" Now I can't even enjoy using my line, because she has me so freaked out.

"Look chad. I don't have to explain myself to you. You know exactly what's going on, so why don't you stop pretending like you don't. Now get out of my doorway." She said as she tried to shut me out once more, but I wasn't having it this time. I stuck my foot out and pushed the door away, stepping fully inside of the dressing room, so she couldn't kick me out again. "No, Sonny. We are going to talk about this."

"What are you, my father?" Nice one Cooper.

"Sonny, believe it or not, I care about you. I just want to know what's wrong." My voice got lower. Almost a whisper, but I could tell she heard me. Her eyes turned thoughtful for a second then she got mad. "Oh, I see what's going on here. It's happening now isn't it. SECURITY!"

"What? So Random doesn't have security. Only Mackenzie Falls has a private security gua-"But sure enough a big dude came in and dragged me out kicking. "Let me go. Do you know who I am?" I asked the big security dude.

"Of course Mr. Cooper. I'm just helping you back to your set safe and sound." He said with a smile. When he realized, I had almost wiggled free, he threw me over his shoulder. Yeah, that's how big he is.

"Sonny, seriously! Tell this guy to put me down." I yelled towards the dressing room. She poked her head out with a smile on her face when she saw me slung over this guy's shoulder.

"Sorry Chad, I can't hear you. Thanks Bruce! " She yelled down the hallway, and then she stepped back into the dressing room, and closed her door.

"Sonny!" I continued to yell down the hall, but she was gone. Then it was just me and Bruce.

_**Sonny's POV**_

"Chad looked like he seriously had no idea what was going on." I explained to my co - stars in the prop room. I had told them everything that happened. They were also surprised that Chad hadn't done anything, except for Tawni. She just sat there like she knew exactly what was going on, but didn't want to give anything away. "Tawni, why do you look like that?"

"Oh, I'm always this pretty Sonny; I thought you would know this by now." Tawni exclaimed.

"No, not that. You have this look that says you know something about this." I questioned. She scoffed and turned her head away trying to hide something.

"Tawni, what do you know?" I almost screamed. Everyone started looking between Tawni and me.

"Nothing, gosh, what's with the third degree?"

"Tawni, you know that we know you're lying, so spill."

"Fine, but are you sure you want me to tell it in front of everybody?"

"Yes, Tawni. This is information we all need to know."

"I don't think so Sonny. This really only has to do with you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. She leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"He likes you Sonny, it's so obvious. That's why he hasn't done anything to you." Then she sat back down. I just sat there in shock, but then I snapped out of it.

"No he doesn't!"

"Yeah he does!"

"I refuse to believe it."

"Well believe it, because it's true. He so does!"

"Will somebody please tell us what's going on here?" Zora exclaimed.

"He does not" I said like Zora had never spoken. Then I stormed out of the room.

There was no way that Chad Dylan Cooper could ever like me. I would love it if it were true, but we've fought too much for him to feel anything. I love Chad Dylan Cooper, but I just have to face the facts. We'll never be together.

**Ok, so I ended it there. Don't worry; I will be doing Chapter 5 soon. I love this story too much to give up on it. Thanks to everyone that explained the life thing for the documents. Thanks for all the reviews, and for just being great. You all rock, and remember, more reviews means faster updates! **

**P.S I'm thinking about, after I'm done with Misunderstanding, doing a twilight story (all human), major OOC. It just popped into my head one night, and I thought it would be a great story. I wrote it down so I won't forget so make sure to keep a look out for it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is the final chapter of Prank Call before my friend, Big City Dreamer, kills me. Lol. Now I don't think it's going to be what you expected so be warned. Thanks for sticking with me through my first fan fic. After this I'll get a head start on Misunderstanding. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

_**Chapter 5: Realize**_

_**Chad's POV**_

"_Sonny, I'm in love with you. I have been since the very first day I saw your big brown eyes." I explained to my sonshine in her dressing room. I had finally got the guts up to tell her how I feel. She looked down at her feet as a blush appeared on her cheeks, and a smile on her face._

"_Chad, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear that." She said as she finally looked up, mesmerizing me as always. I reached around her waist and hugged her to me, then leaned in preparing to have the kiss I've dreamed about for so long. _

"_Chad?" I heard Sonny's voice say. I looked up and surprisingly found she was no longer in my arms. I was now in a white room, but I could still hear her voice calling me. "Chad!" she screamed for me, but I couldn't see her._

"_Sonny!" I called but still she was nowhere to be found. _

I shot up off the couch freezing from the ice cold water that was just thrown on me. "Finally, you're awake." I heard the voice of my sonshine say, but I still wanted to know why she threw ice water all over me. I looked around to find I was in my dressing room. "Dang, it was just a dream", I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" she asked looking around the room for something.

"Nothing" I shrugged it off. "Wait a minute. Why are you in my dressing room, what are you looking for, and why am I drenched in ice cold water?" I asked sternly.

"I was bored" she ticked off each answer on her fingers. "A towel, because your wet, and you wouldn't wake up."

"So you woke me up from one of the greatest dreams I've ever had, just because you were bored?"

"Yup" She answered simply but I could see a smirk pull up at the corner of her mouth.

"Okay, what's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about Cooper. So, tell me about this dream of yours." She said sitting next to me with a huge grin on her face. There was no way I was going to tell her about this dream. What am I supposed to say? _I finally told you I loved you and we were about to kiss. _Yeah, right.

"Uh, well. I was… uh…" Come on Cooper! Think of something! All of a sudden she said, "Was I in it?" She still had that stupid cute grin on her face. Oh My God! Was I talking in my sleep?

"What would make you think I was dreaming about you Munroe?" I scoffed. I tried to stay confident, but I could tell she knew I was nervous.

"Oh nothing" she sang, while getting up off the couch. "Nothing at all. So, what exactly _were_ you dreaming about then, Cooper?"

"Will you wipe that stupid grin off your face?" I asked while looking away. I can't think when she's all smiley like this.

"Why? Is it bothering you?" Ok, I've had enough of the awkward moments.

"Look Munroe, maybe I should be asking the questions here." I said, while she threw me the towel she had finally found. "Can you explain to me exactly why you've been acting weird all week? First you barge into my room, then… You know what? We've been through this list already. What's going on?" Finally she was the one with the nervous look all over her face. Then I saw her start to get mad, so as she opened her mouth to say something, I cut her off.

"Save it Munroe. Either explain or go, because this is stressing me out."

"Why do you even care Chad?" she mumbled, but as I looked back over to her I could see the smile appearing back on her face.

"I told you Sonny, I do care, so just-"

"I heard you the first time" she cut me off. "I want to know why you care." Oh God, how in the world do I answer her?

"I just… I don't know, but I do, ok Sonny?"

"Whatever Chad." She said simply as she left my dressing room. She didn't even look mad, just confused. What is going on with her lately? First, we're happy in our love/hate relationship, then she gets all paranoid, now she gets mad, and smiles at some secret she's apparently hiding. I swear that girl drives me crazy… and I love every minute of it.

_**Sonny's POV**_

I walked back to the prop room. I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face ever since I walked in on a sleeping Chad mumbling my name. At first I was confused, then he said '_Sonny, I'm in love with you' _and I just melted, but then I thought about how you can't really control dreams and he probably doesn't know what he's saying, but when he woke up and said he'd been having the best dream ever, I couldn't believe it. Chad Dylan Cooper loves me. Tawni was right. Wow, Tawni was right? Weird. So, what do I do now? I don't think I can just go up to him and tell him how I feel, I mean, yes, I do know that he feels the same, but still. This is big! I wouldn't know where to start.

As I wandered back into the prop room, I found everyone had left except for Tawni, who of course was looking at herself in a mirror. "Hey Tawni" I said as I sat down next to her.

"Hey… Whoa, where did everyone go?" she asked as she looked around the room dumbfounded.

I sat down next to her on the couch and said, "Come on Tawni. You couldn't have been that caught up in yourself to not notice everyone leave the room."

"Sonny, it's very easy to get lost in myself when I'm just so pretty." She said seriously as she patted my knee. She wasn't even smiling.

"Ok Tawni", I said awkwardly. "I need to talk to you about what you said about Chad."

"What? Did you finally realize I was right?" she asked sarcastically. I just stared at her waiting for her to realize she just hit the nail on the head. "Oh My Gosh! You realized I was right. Ok, spill!" she said finally putting down her mirror. The only thing Tawni liked almost as much as herself was gossip.

"Well there really isn't much to spill, I mean-"

"Sonny", she cut me off. "If you don't have anything major then why did you come to me?"

"I just need advice." I said nervously. I didn't feel like telling anyone about catching Chad sleep talking.

"Ok, be specific." She said while bouncing on the couch like a little kid on Christmas day.

"How exactly do I tell Chad how I feel about him?"

"Well, you know he feels the exact same way about you so, what's the problem? Just go and tell him." Before I could react, she had grabbed my hand and was pushing me out the door.

"Wait, Tawni-"

"Relax; it's going to be ok. You can do this" she said as she continued to fight against my struggling feet.

"No, I really can't."

"Yes, you really can. Now I'm done arguing about this. Go!" And with that I was out the door. I tried to run back in, but she closed the door and locked it. Great, now what do I do, because there is no way I'm actually going down there to… Really? Cutting me off from my thoughts was Chad Dylan Cooper trudging down the hall. He looked really upset. Did I do that? He lifted his head a little and rolled his eyes when he spotted me, then he turned around and started heading in the other direction. Usually he says something stupid when he sees me. This is so not like him. "Wait, Chad!" I called for him, while running to catch up. He didn't answer. He didn't even turn around to look at me. He just kept walking. "Chad!" I tried again. He finally turned around, which caused me to stumble while trying not to run into him.

"What do you want Munroe?" he asked sounding more upset than he looked.

"Chad what's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" he asked repeating the same words from earlier.

"Look, Chad, about earlier. It's just that lately, ever since the prank call, and stuff, I've just been-"

"Wait, prank call?"

"Yeah, you know the whole Brianna Marshall thing. I've just been paranoid lately and-"

"Sonny!" Oh God, why now? I turned around to find Grady and Nico smiling and heading towards me. When they saw who I was talking to, they're smiles turned to grimaces. "Pooper giving you trouble?" Grady asked me.

"No guys, it's okay. We were just talking."

"Are you sure, because we can handle this." Nico added. I swear, when it comes to me and Chad, Grady and Nico were a little over protective.

"I'm sure guys, its fine." I turned around to talk to Chad some more, and found that he was gone. Great! Just great!

_**Chad's POV**_

I can't believe I had forgotten! The prank call. That's why Sonny had been acting weird. She was paranoid about my revenge. Man, I feel so stupid. I didn't want to leave Sonny like that, but then the other randoms showed up and I just wasn't in the mood. At least it wasn't that little one. She scares me, and it takes a lot to scare Chad Dylan Cooper. I'll call Sonny later to explain, but I'm late for rehearsal right now. They can't start without the star so why keep them waiting any longer.

I walked into my dressing room to fix my hair. Once it was perfect, I headed over to the stage to get started. I got a few funny looks from my co-stars. I'm guessing because I was about 20 minutes late, but nobody said anything. Probably because they all know I could have them all replaced with just the snap of my fingers. Man, I love being me.

At the end of rehearsal, I walked back to my dressing room to lie down for a second. You'd think that having napped earlier, I would feel just fine, but being the lead character of a hot teen drama is a lot of work. Just as I was about to open my door Trevor called out to me. "Hey Chad! We're all heading over to the Commissary. You want to come?" Usually I would turn them down, and they were probably expecting that, so I had to go.

"Sure man." I said as I joined the group Mackenzie Falls stars.

We all entered the commissary laughing and looking hot as usual, when I heard a giggle come from the left of me. I turned around to see Sonny talking to that mail room guy. Sonny looked so cute when she was laughing, but it shouldn't have been with that guy. I walked over casually, and threw my arm around Sonny's shoulders. "Hey Munroe", I said looking down at her. Then I looked up and said "Mail room guy" with clear distaste coming from my voice. Sonny never tried to push my arm off. I actually think that at one point she started to lean into me, but that could've just been my imagination.

"My name is actually Josh. And you, um, Chase is it?" he said with a smirk on his face. Sonny actually started to giggle, but tried to cover it up with a cough.

"It's Chad Dylan Cooper actually." I said with a smirk that put his smirk to shame.

"Alright dude. Catch you later Sonny." He said looking over at her with a smile, and a wink. She was about to answer when I pulled her closer and said, "Yeah we'll see." He finally walked away, and Sonny turned to me, with a look of confusion on her face.

"What was that all about?" she asked looking up at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I took my arm from around her, and she looked kind of disappointed. For a second, a flash of hope shined through me.

"Chad, you didn't happen to be jealous, were you?" she asked as a smile began to form on her face.

"Of that guy? Come on Sonny, you and I both know that I'm way hotter than him." I scoffed.

"Sure Chad, sure." She mumbled just loud enough for me to here. She walked back to her table with a smile on her face. Luckily none of the other randoms had taken notice of the little exchange. I walked over to my table and ate the Sirloin steak that was prepared for us Mack Falls stars only.

About an hour later I left with the rest of the cast about to go back to the set of Mackenzie Falls when I saw a wave of black hair heading in the opposite direction. "Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later." I waved them off, and headed towards Sonny. "Hey Munroe." I said as I caught up with her in front of her dressing room door.

"Chad, what do you want?" she asked me.

"I wanted to apologize about disappearing on you earlier. I just really didn't feel like being patronized by the rest of Chuckle City at the moment." I explained. She just nodded her head and said "Ok". After a few moments of silence I said "So, we're good?" Instead of just a 'sure' or even a 'no' I was asked the last question on earth I would ever expect to come out of her mouth.

"Chad, do you love me?" she asked with plain curiosity on her face. Should I lie? Do I just come clean? Why now? All these questions were running through my head. I couldn't think a coherent thought, let alone come up with something to say.

"Um… I, uh… I" I stuttered. She continued to just look at me waiting for a response, so I took a deep breath and finally said "Yes, Sonny. I love you." A small smile appeared on her face, as she looked at her shoes. We just stood there in silence for a while, so I asked "Do you… you know… love me? Not like 'the fact that I'm Chad Dylan Cooper so you have to love me' kind of love, but like, yeah, I think you know where I'm going with this." I chuckled nervously.

"Yes Chad, I love you." She mumbled. I breathed a long sigh of relief, then did the only thing I could think of at the time. I pulled her to me, like in my dream, and kissed her, only this time, she wasn't going anywhere. She kissed me back as she wrapped her arms around my neck. It was the most perfect moment ever, and I felt like I could have stayed like that forever, but eventually we had to break away for air. Stupid air. "Wow", was all she whispered. "Yeah", I answered back. We stayed wrapped up in each other and just stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever.

"So", I said confidently. "You want to, I don't know, go out sometime?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Of course, I would love to." She said with a giggle. To my dissatisfaction she let go of me, and as much as I didn't want to, I had to do the same. She had a skit to get ready for, and I had scenes to film. I gave her one last peck on the lips and started heading down the hall.

_**Sonny's POV**_

I couldn't believe it. It was like a dream, I finally had Chad Dylan Cooper, and that kiss was just… I don't even have words. Now, I can stop being so paranoid- "AH!" I screamed. As I opened my dressing room door, a bucket of water spilled all over my head. It wasn't that much, but still! I could hear a chuckle come from down the hall. I stormed out of my dressing room and screamed "Chad!" He turned around with a smile on his face.

"Sorry sonshine, I love you and all, but nobody pulls a prank on Chad Dylan Cooper. Not even his girlfriend." Then he winked at me, and walked away. I couldn't really stay mad at him. He just told me he loved me… again. He called me his girlfriend, and he called me sonshine. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. As, I went to go get a towel, I started to think that life just got way better.

**So, there it is. The End! I know it took me a while to finally get this done, but I kept getting distracted, then I was becoming busy and stuff, so I put aside a little time in my day to get this to you. I really hope you like this story. My ideas for Chad's revenge kept changing in my head, so I realized I had to finally settle on something. Thanks again for all the awesome reviews and sticking with my story, you guys rock! **


End file.
